Lost Boys
by SpikeFan06
Summary: Jordy Hamilton just lost his parents in a house fire. Will Buffy and Spike be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Lost Boys

AUTHOR: Jennifer

CO-AUTHOR: Amanda

Beta: Tani –Thanks so much! 

RATING: PG13.

SPOILER WARNING: I got the idea from Season 2. This is KINDA

Alternate universe? Is that the right term for it? Fairly new at this, anyway,

this is my idea of what MIGHT happen if Buffy and Spike found a child in need

of help.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, lol, I do not own Buffy and

Spike. This is just for fun based on the show. Please don't sue me.

Thanks? Jordy however is my character, and he will be in most of my fics.

Thanks to Amanda for the title, and also for the Spike quotes in this.

She

helped me write this. :)

Buffy and Spike were walking together out on patrol. It was quiet, especially since they haven't said anything to each other for the past ten minutes. Buffy kept glancing at Spike and he would nod as if to tell her he was all right. Spike was hurt the other night during patrol; a demon had kidnapped him and tortured him some. But Buffy knew he would be all right, Spike unfortunately was used to torture, but she hated when he never shared his pain with her.

Buffy glanced over at him, "Spike, if you want to talk." she started to say.

"I'm fine," Spike said. "Just a little sore luv, but I'm fine," he smiled at her.

She smiled back and continued walking. As they neared a dark alley, she glanced at him again at the image she saw. There, standing in the corner were four teens. They looked about 12 to 16 years old. One of them, had blue hair, and was wearing a trench coat, similar to Spike's; these kids were pacing back and forth as if that's what they thought vampires did as they waited for a kill.

Buffy looked at Spike, this was not unusual. Kids pretending to be vamps. She'd seen it before. She smiled at Spike, "You want to have some fun with them?" she asked.

Spike grinned, "Why not luv?"

Buffy nodded at him. He changed his face quickly and ran over to the boys. Three out of the four boys left. The boy with the blue hair and trench coat stayed, and attacked Spike. Spike started to fight with him, "So, you want to be a vamp do you?" he asked. "I could accommodate to that." He said.

Buffy smiled at his playfulness. The boy looked unafraid as he held out a stake, "You think I don't know vamps really exist?" he asked. Buffy noticed he looked ready to cry.

"Where were you when I needed you?" the boy snapped at Spike.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"You're a vampire," the boy said, "Kill me!" with that, he threw down the stake and lunged at Spike. Spike grabbed the boy's throat.

"You heard me, I said kill me!" the boy said. Spike started to squeeze his neck but then stopped.

"I can't," Spike said and let the boy go. Buffy noticed the boy had tears in his eyes.

"Why not?" he snapped, "You've killed before!"

"I don't, not anymore," Buffy could tell Spike was shocked that someone had actually asked to be killed.

Buffy decided it was time to intervene, "You really want to live like this?"she asked. "Not being able to go out in the sun, having to feed off of blood? Spike does it, he doesn't have a choice, how could you want that?"

"What do you know?" the kid snapped. The kid backed towards the wall, "What do you know about my life? Why do you care? Nobody else does," he whispered.

"Kill me!" he snapped at Spike.

"Sorry kid, I can't." Spike said. "Look, bad things happen!" He tried to seem intimidating as he moved close to him response. "Just because you can't stop it doesn't mean you're at fault for it happening. Sometimes no one is at fault. You want to blame someone because it's easier but there is NO ONE!"

The kid glanced at Spike, "What do you know about it?" he snapped.

"It's not as though three people who you knew just up and left you! I have no one and I'm not going with some stranger! Just leave me alone," he said and finally started sobbing.

"The Hell I don't. This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you but it's worth it!" Spike smacked him hard and then stumbled back with a cry of pain as he grabbed his forehead. He composed himself.

"Don't EVER assume to know the things I've been through. You're talking to a vampire! I've lived far longer than you and have experienced more than you know!"

"Spike stop it!" Buffy pulled Spike away from the boy. She knew he was trying to help, but this was a bit much. "Stop it Spike, this boy is really hurting!"

"And so am I," Spike muttered slowly backing off. Buffy turned at him shocked, but didn't say anything.

Buffy stepped up to the kid and put an arm around him. "I said go away!" the kid shouted.

"I can't do that," Buffy whispered. "You know I can't. If I go away now, I know you'll kill yourself."

"What do you care? Why do you care? None of them did," the boy wiped his eyes. "They'd just assume send me to a foster home and then never hear from me again." He sniffled. "Nobody cared about me anyway. It's my fault they're dead!"

"You're an idiot." Spike said. "Only a moron would take the easy way out and blame himself for something he couldn't possibly have had control over! Are you that stupid? Do you really think things are so simple? You'd kill yourself because you convinced yourself of something you KNOW can't be true. Stop blaming yourself and try living. Do you honestly think anyone who could have loved you would want you to do any of this? You're a damn fool if you do."

The kid was on the verge of crying. "I can't go back to the cops, I won't live in some foster home."

Spike threw up his hands in disgust. Buffy sighed, "Okay, you can come home with us, Spike will look after you."

"What?" Spike stared at Buffy, "Have you gone mad?"

Buffy pulled Spike aside, "Well I can't take him home," she said. "The cops are looking for him, it'll be less obvious if he stays in you're crypt for a while."

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered, "Fine, but you owe me, Slayer."

Buffy smiled, "I'll make it up to you," she whispered.

Spike sighed. How was it he was the one who always got to play sitter?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The walk to Spike's crypt was a long one. On the way, they found out that Jordan's family was killed in a house fire. Nobody was sure how it started. The police were questioning Jordan like mad, and it upset him. Jordan had run off from the cops and found some friends of his. The ones who dressed as vampires. Jordan had often dressed as vampires simply to irritate his parents. He and his parents had issues, but he still had

loved them. Jordan didn't go into much more detail than that. Buffy remembered seeing him around the middle school a few times, he always looked like he was depressed, and he hung out with the Goth group.

Buffy sighed as they finally made it to the crypt. Spike opened the door for them and let them in.

"This is Spike's crypt," Buffy explained a little later, "You wanted to play vampire, well this is about as close as you'll get."

"Why are you helping me?" the boy asked.

"Because we care about what happens to you," Buffy said.

"You care," Spike remarked and Buffy elbowed him.

"What's you're name kid?" Buffy asked.

"Jordan," he replied looking a little nervous.

Buffy nodded, "I'm going to go to the store, to try and find you some decent clothes. How old are you anyway kid?" she asked kneeling down beside him.

"11," he said and sat down on Spike's bed.

Spike sighed. Such a young boy to want death so soon. Although at times when he was alive, he remembered wishing it as well. But this boy had barely become to live. And now he wanted death.

Buffy nodded at the boy, "Things will be alright, I promise."

"How?" he asked quietly.

"We'll make it right," she said. "I'll try talking to the police, or something. There's got to be some way to let them see that you're not as much of a trouble maker as they think you are." she smiled at him.

"Good luck with that," Jordan said sarcastically.

"I've been getting in trouble since I was five."

Buffy smiled. "Then you and Spike have a lot in common. I'll be back in a little while. Spike can't go outside when the sun is out, so I'm going to trust you not to kill yourself during that time. You don't look like you really want death," she put a hand on his shoulder.

Jordan didn't say anything. It was true, he didn't want death, but right now, he didn't know of any other alternative. He sighed as he watched herleave.

"All right Jordy, it's you and me," Spike said to the boy. "What fancy's you, cards? The telly? Or do you want to sleep off some of this hatred of yours?"

Jordan looked at Spike, "I just want to be alone," he said.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Spike answered. "You're stuck with me one way or another, so why don't we make the best of it?"

Jordan shrugged, "Fine," he muttered. "You say stuff happened to you? Like what?" he wanted to know.

"Well, I was rejected by the girl I fancied as a boy. I ended up staking my

own mother. The woman I loved left me for a Chaos demon. I've got a chip implanted into my brain so I can't hurt anything living. Some secret government agency's trying to hunt me down. I've seen a lot of people die, been tortured and helped save the world once but no one really cares about that." Spike said.

The boy stared at Spike shocked. "Wow," was all he said.

Spike nodded, "So don't go telling me that crap that you have no reason to live, because that's a bunch of bull if you ask me." Spike said. "Now, do you want to play cards? Or watch the telly?"

"So you're a vampire, but a good vampire?" the kid asked.

"Something like that," Spike muttered.

The kid nodded.

Jordan nodded, "Why are you helping me?" he wondered suddenly. "You and your friend... I guess I'm just trying to understand why you would even care if

I'm in the world or not. Y-You didn't even know me until tonight."

"It's not the matter of wanting you in this world or not. I just don't like people looking for excuses to brood and blame themselves when they're not accountable. This world's got enough real guilt in it."

"So... if I decided to kill myself now then... and I said I didn't have any guilt, you wouldn't care?" he asked.

"I wouldn't believe you weren't killing yourself over guilt. There's no other reason for you not to want to live." Spike said. "Without this pointless guilt of yours I'm sure you wouldn't want to kill yourself, you'd find a reason to want to live."

"Like what?" Jordy asked.

"Life itself." Spike said with a shrug. "Friends, a new home maybe. The trick is finding a reason. Many people live without a reason and function okay, but it's always best to find some reason to carry on if you really think you need one."

"I don't have one," Jordan muttered. "I've tried to find one." he was stillhurting, a lot.

"Give yourself a little time." Spike said. "You're young; you've been through a lot. Try something new, you might make new friends, trust us Jordy, things will get better, even though it might not seem it now."

Jordy nodded and sighed. He looked around his new 'home'. This was definitely strange; he didn't think he'd end up living in a crypt, yet here it is.

Jordy glanced at Spike, "So uh...what now?" he asked nervously.

Spike shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just winging all of this really."

Jordy nodded sighing. "I'm gonna go out," he said.

"Oh, and where are you off to?" Spike looked at him.

Jordy shrugged, "I-I don't know. Out." he was going to go back to his house to see if he could save anything important that might not be completely destroyed. Jordy threw on his black trench jacket that he wore. "You can't stop me," he snapped.

Now Spike felt like this was a time he had to stop him. He scrambled to block his exit. "The Hell I can't!"

Jordan tried to push past him, "Let me go!" he said. "You're not my father!"

"Buffy would never want you off on your own! Not after everything!"

Jordy's eyes watered, "I want to go home! I have to get some things there!" he said. "I have to!"

"There's nothing salvageable there." Spike said. "I'll get what you need, you just name it."

"I want to go!" Jordy said. "Come with me if you want, but I have to do this."

Spike threw his hands up into the air. "Fine! I'll go with you."

Jordan nodded. They walked over to his house and he stopped dead. The smells that were coming out of it were horrible. Jordan thought he was going to be sick to his stomach. But he started to march towards his room anyway.

He stopped when he came across a chest of his. He slowly picked it up and saw a picture of his family in the chest and stared at it. A tear fell.

"That's them," Jordy whispered to Spike.

He started coughing from the smoke. A police officer saw Jordy and Spike standing there, "Jordan!" the officer shouted recognizing him. "We've been looking for you! Come over to me!" he said.

Jordan stared at Spike, "They want to take me away," he said.

Spike looked to the officer and then to Jordy. "Oh, Bloody Hell!" He scooped Jordy up into his arms and headed for the blown out remains of a window. He dashed out it with him in his arms.

The police were on the other side of the house too. One of them held a gun at Spike, "Put down the boy!" the officer shouted.

Spike set Jordy down. He had no qualms with fighting an officer. He stepped toward him and before he could think to fire or say a word even he kicked up at the gun, knocking it from his hand. He turned around, grabbed Jordy by his hand and ran again, this time for a mound of high rubble, a mountain of debris he used to climb up to the low roof of the next building.

Soon he was taking Jordy from rooftop to rooftop to get away from the police.

The police followed in pursuit. There were cop cars all over town now.

"W-What do we do?" Jordy was scared. "Just give me to them," he whispered. "They won't give up."

"We're dealing with the Sunnydale police." Spike explained. "They couldn't catch a cold let alone a vampire."

He led him down a fire escape in an alley and lifted up a manhole cover.

"In you go." He said.

Jordy nodded and followed him. "Does this go to your crypt?" he asked.

"One tunnel down here does. There's a virtual maze of underground passages and sewer ways here in Sunnydale." Spike said s he leapt down into the muck after replacing the manhole cover so no one would think that this is

where they had gone.

Jordy nodded and followed him holding onto his box tightly. He had more things in there that he hoped had been saved. With the quick glance he got,it looked like they had been.

When they returned Buffy was back and had some clothes out for Jordy.

"Where have you two been?" she asked.

"Out dodging the cops." Spike said this with nonchalance as if this were routine.

"Dodging the cops? Are you crazy?" she asked. "They're looking for him as it is!"

Buffy was angry. "I went out, to get clothes for Jordy, and some hair dye if he wants it."

Buffy went up to Spike and poked his chest, "Don't do that to me again," she snapped.

"Look!" Spike said. "I went with him because if I didn't he'd have gone alone to that burnt out shell of a house. I couldn't have stopped him. Would you rather I let him go alone?"

Buffy sighed, "No," she said. "Jordy, the cops are looking for you now,until we figure this out, we can't let them find you. You're safer here now. Listen, I'm going to go do research, why don't you try on your clothes, I'll be back later."

Jordy stared at her as she left and then at the clothes. Then he set the box he had on Spike's bed and opened it with shaky hands. His eyes watered a little. He started to take some things out. They were some of his most prized possessions that his family had given him. He started to sob a little. Spike watched him silently. He didn't know what to say at this moment.

A few minutes later Jordan put the box down and went to change without saying a word to Spike. When he came out, he was wearing jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. All that was left was his blue hair. "Well? Okay, go ahead and laugh," Jordy muttered.

"I've got no reason to laugh." Spike said, "If you feel good wearing it,wear it. It's not like it clashes your personality. I don't know you well enough to say that."

Jordan shrugged, "It doesn't matter," he said. "Once I'm done here they'll just put me in a foster home anyway. You won't even have time to get to know me."

'"Once I'm done here." You make it sound like you're on a mission." He said. "Anyway, who says how things have to turn out?"

Jordy shrugged, "I've seen TV." he said. "Kids who loose they're parents get sent off to a foster home. And never heard from again. What does it matter anyway? It's not like anyone cares about me," he shrugged. "Except maybe Buffy, but she's just trying to be nice."

"Once the cops are off my back, she'll dump me too," he said.

"Now look," Spike said, "You can say a lot of things about Buffy but never think she doesn't care about people. It's what she does. It's why she exists. To protect people like you. Understand?"

Jordy nodded and shrugged. "But you can't say it isn't true. I'll end up in

a foster home," he said. "You know it and I know it. So really it doesn't matter, I should just go turn myself in now," he said. Jordy started to walk out.

"Now wait!" Spike grabbed his shoulder. "There's got to be a better way. Why give up so soon? People who give up never stand a chance of succeeding simply because they gave up, not because of what they were up against, but because they allowed it to happen."

"What the Hell have I got to succeed in?" Jordy challenged. "It's not as if you love me, and even if you did, I couldn't stay here. I have no family." He snapped.

"Then make one." Spike said. "Sometimes family isn't who you are born to but rather those you bring close to yourself."

Jordy shrugged and sat on the bed. "Whatever," he muttered.

''You know what?' Spike said. "I think you WANT to give up simply because it's easier than putting up a fight. So fate dealt you a lousy hand. It does that to a lot of people. But chance and will have a factor too."

Jordy shrugged. "I need to go for a walk," he said.

He sighed remembering the cops, "Never mind," he muttered.

"Spike?" he whispered slowly as he sat back down. "Do you care about me?" his eyes watered painfully.

He just had to know that SOMEONE did. He looked at Spike with a deep pain inside him.

Spike looked at him for a long moment unsure of what to say. He wanted to lie. He wanted to tell him yeah, if it'll shut you up. But it came out more like. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I sort of do."

Jordy stared at him and his eyes watered. He was so confused, and he felt so alone.

"Oh, now, come on. It'll be all right. You'll survive this.' Spike said.

"If you call this surviving, yeah, sure," he said. He hugged Spike tightly suddenly.

Spike looked alarmed at first, and then gently put a hand on Jordan's back and rubbed it.

"Come on kid," Spike said, "You need rest."

Jordy was too tired to protest. Spike let Jordy stay in his bed while Spike stayed up to watch some TV. During the middle of the day though, Spike heard Jordy screaming. He turned around and saw Jordy was tossing and turning. "Oh bugger," Spike said. He quickly went over to Jordy to shake him awake.

"Jordy, come on mate," he whispered stroking his hair. "It's a bad dream is all."

Jordy slowly opened his eyes and was shaking. Spike held him close to comfort him. "It's alright," Spike rubbed his back, "I'm here."

Jordy slowly closed his eyes again and this time Spike decided to lie next to him in the bed. Spike held Jordy protectively.


End file.
